Beauty and the Ghost
by mikaela2015
Summary: Follow the adventures of Sam, a unique young woman who finds herself in the castle of a prince who's been turned into a mysterious ghost boy. With the help of the castle's enchanted staff, Sam soon learns the most important lesson of all- that true beauty comes from within. Based on the classic Disney Film, Beauty and the Beast. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST)
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Some stuff about this story-**

 **Modern technology is in it**

 **Danny becomes a ghost and then a human**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young fourteen year old prince lived in a shining castle with his mother, father and older sister and although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind to everyone. But that all changed on a cold winter's night when an old ghostly beggar woman came to the castle and offered the prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold, repulsed by her appearance, he sneered at the gift and he turned the old woman away.

"Do not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within" The old woman warned him.

Despite her warning he dismissed her again and then suddenly the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Realising his mistake the prince had tried to apologise to her, but it was too late for she had seen that there was love in his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes and she placed a powerful spell on the castle and on everyone who lived there.

Ashamed of his new form the prince who was now a ghost boy concealed himself inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only window the outside world. The rose that the enchantress had offered was actually an enchanted rose and which would bloom until his ninetieth year, if he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken, if not he would be doomed to remain a ghost for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope for ever breaking the spell. For who could ever learn to love a ghost?

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **BEAUTY AND THE GHOST**_


	2. Sam

In a small town called Amity early morning, there was a house just outside of it. Out through the door wearing a black shirt, skirt, purple leggings and black combat boots came nineteen year old Samantha Manson or Sam as she liked to be called, she lived with her father Jeremy Manson who was an inventor and created many things. She walked into town carrying a book in her hand, Sam wasn't like all the other girls in the village, for one thing she was a Goth and instead of worrying about boys and make-up, she liked to read books instead. Needless to say to the other people in the town, she did not fit in at all but she was happy none of the less and she wouldn't change it for the world.

 **SAM**

 _Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say..._

 **TOWNSFOLK AS THEY OPENED THEIR WINDOWS**

 _Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour_

 **SAM**

 _There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town  
_

Sam walked by the baker's when the baker named George greated, "Good morning Sam"

"Morning monsieur" Sam replied.

"Where you off to?" George asked.

"The book shop. I just finished reading a really good book about the Fright Knight and…" Sam answered but she was cut off when George just nodded and said, "That's nice. Marie! The bread! Hurry up!"

Sam simply shrugged and continued on her way and ignored all the stares and whispers that people were saying about her.

 **TOWNSFOLK**

 _Look, there she goes  
The girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl, that Sam_

 **LANCE THUNDER**

 _Bonjour_

 **VALERIE**

 _Good day_

 **LANCE THUNDER**

 _How is your family?_

 **AMELIA**

 _Bonjour_

 **JACK**

 _Good day_

 **AMELIA**

 _I need six eggs_

 _That's too expensive_

 **SAM**

 _There must be more than this provincial life_

Sam walked into Mr Lancer's book store. Mr Lancer was always happy to see Sam in his shop, she was one of his best customers and allowed her to burrow any books she liked.

"Ah Sam good morning" Mr Lancer greeted with a smile.

"Good morning. Here's the book I borrowed" Sam said as she handed the book to him.

"Finished already?" Mr Lancer asked. Sam answered as she browsed through the shelves, "I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday" Mr Lancer answered placing the book down.

"That's alright. I'll burrow this one" Sam said as she pulled out a book from the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice" Mr Lancer said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it. It's one of my favourites. I maybe be a Goth but this story that has a prince in disguise, swordfights, a forbidden love! It's amazing" Sam said.

Mr Lancer chuckled at her enthusiasm and then said as she left the shop, "If you like it all that much then it's yours. I insist"

"Thank you Mr Lancer!" Sam said and left the store immediately reading the book in front of her as she walked through the town.

 **TOWNSFOLK**

 _Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sam_

Sam stopped in the middle of the park and sat near the fountain to read more of her new book. _  
_ **SAM (WHILE READING THE BOOK)**

 _Isn't this amazing?  
It's my favourite part because...you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him  
Till chapter three!  
_

Sam continued to walk through the town while reading the book, still ignoring all the stares and whispers going around.

 **TOWNSFOLK**

 _Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Sam_

In the middle of the town, a bird was suddenly shot out of the sky and as it landed on the ground dead, Kwan picked it up and threw it in a hunting sack and carried it back to Dash Baxter.

"I'm telling you you're the greatest hunter in the world Dash!" Kwan exclaimed.

"I know" Dash said putting away his gun. Kwan then added, "No animal or ghost stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter"

"It's true Kwan and right now I've got my sights set on that girl" Dash said as she pointed to Sam.

"The inventor's daughter? You're kidding right?" Kwan asked with disbelief.

"Absolutely not. She may be a Goth but that can easily be changed by your truly. But she's also one of the most beautiful girls in town and that makes her the best. She's the lucky girl I'm going to marry. I deserve the best, after all I was Casper High's biggest football star and sharp shooter" Dash said as he gave Kwan his gun and hunting bag to carry.

 **DASH**

 _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sam_

Dash immediately began to follow after Sam, Kwan had tried to flirt with Paulina, Star and Ashley who was watching him in awe, but he was only met with a bucket of water fallen on his head and so with a pout he picked up Dash's stuff and followed after him.

 **PAULINA, STAR AND ASHLEY**

 _Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Baxter! Oh, he's so cute!  
Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!_

Dash had tried to catch up with her but was losing her with the crowd moving everywhere at a fast pace buying stuff from all the shops, so he decided to climb the rooftops to catch up with her.

 **SAM**

 _There must be more than this provincial life_

 **DASH**

 _Just I'm going to make Sam my wife!_

 **TOWNSFOLK (ALL WHILE STARING AT HER AS SHE WALKED THROUGH THE TOWN)**

 _Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl...that Sam!_

Sam looked back but everyone immediately went back to their business and kept on walking, Sam shook her head and began to head home still reading her book. _  
_


	3. Jeremy Manson

Dash jumped off the roof and landed in front of Sam.

"Hello Sam" Dash greeted. Sam replied, "Bonjour Dash"

Sam then became annoyed when Dash snatched away her book and began looking through it.

"Dash may I have my book please?" Sam asked.

"How can you even read this? There's no pictures" Dash said as he flicked through the book.

"Well some people use their imagination" Sam said.

Dash then tossed the book away to the ground and said, "Sam it's about time you get you head out of those books and paid attention to more important things, like me"

Behind him Paulina, Star and Ashley sighed romantically at Dash, Sam picked up her book and groaned in annoyance as she wiped the dirt off with her handkerchief.

"The whole town's talking about it, it's not really right for a woman to read. Soon you'll start getting ideas and thinking" Dash said.

"Dash it's the 21st century! A woman is allowed to read, your just being primeval" Sam said.

"Why thank you Sam. Hey how about you come over to my place and check out my trophies" Dash offered as he wrapped around her shoulders.

"Maybe some other time" Sam said sarcastically as she started to feel uncomfortable of his touch.

The girls were shocked about her reaction to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Paulina asked. Star then said, "She's crazy!"

"He's gorgeous!" Ashley said dreamingly.

Sam got out of his arms and then began to walk away saying, "Dash I can't. I need to get back home to help my dad"

"That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Kwan exclaimed and then he and Dash both started laughing hysterically.

They both stopped when Sam said angrily, "Don't talk about my father that way! He's not crazy! He's a genius!"

They all then heard an explosion come from her home, Sam gasped as she saw smoke coming out of the windows of the basement and immediately ran home away from the laughing Dash and Kwan. She opened the outside door to the basement where her father worked on his inventions and cringed back and started coughing along with her father Jeremy Manson who was on the floor as the smoke cleared out of the room.

Her father Jeremy Manson had blonde hair, wore a sweater and white pants and when he's working on a new invention he always wears his lucky apron. Sam entered the basement and helped him stand up. Right at the moment he was working on a new type of wood chopper for people's homes.

"Dad are you okay?" Sam asked.

"How on earth did that happen? Aghhh! It's no use! I'm just about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Jeremy said bitterly as he kicked the machine.

Sam chuckled and said, "You always say that dad"

"No I mean it this time Sam! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" Jeremy exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"Yes you will and you will win first prize at the carnival tomorrow. I know you can do it and not only that you will become a world famous inventor just like Great Grandad Izzy" Sam encouraged.

Jeremy at first huffed but then smiled as he asked, "You really believe that?"

"I always have. Remember what I always say, your inventing makes you unique and unique is good. Just like I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian" Sam said proudly.

That was all the encouragement Jeremy needed to get back to work. He walked right over and got back under the machine and began tweaking.

"Sam hand me a wrench please? Oh did you have a good time in town today?" Jeremy asked.

Sam answered as she went into the toolbox and pulled out the tool and then handed him it, "I got a new book"

"That's great" Jeremy replied. Sam then asked, "Hey dad do you think I'm odd and weird?"

"My daughter? Odd and weird? Of course not! Where would you get an idea like that?" Jeremy asked coming out from underneath the machine for a second and then went back under.

"I don't know. I mean I don't really fit in Amity, there's no-one really I can talk to" Sam answered.

"What about that Dash fellow? He's a bit handsome" Jeremy said.

"Oh he's handsome alright! He's also rude and conceited!" Sam ranted. "Dad he's not the one for me"

Jeremy then came out and stood up, he wiped his hands with a rag and said, "Don't worry Sam. If it helps I think your fine just the way you are. Plus once I'm done with this invention it's gonna be the start of a new life for us"

Sam smiled feeling better already. Jeremy then said, "Okay I think that's done. Let's give it a try"

Jeremy then pulled the leaver, the horn started blowing and they both cringed just in case it exploded but to their surprise it didn't and in just a matter of seconds it began chopping the log of wood in half and then it flung right onto the neat pile.

"It works!" Jeremy shouted in excitement. "It works!"

"Dad you did it! I knew you could!" Sam exclaimed. Jeremy picked up Sam and spun her around in a hug.

"Sam get Knight ready for me. I'm off to the fair!" Jeremy announced.

An hour later Jeremy hooked the carriage onto their horse Knight and he jumped on his back and began to head off.

"Bye dad! Good luck" Sam shouted. Jeremy waved back and yelled out, "Bye Sam and take care while I'm gone"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Well here is the third chapter of Beauty and the Ghost! Please review!**

 **On another note, neonmoon585 has asked me to ask any Transformers fans out there to find four more Transformers characters for his/her story.**

 **Spread the word to please help out as neonmoon585 has also helped me in so many of my stories.**


	4. The Castle In The Woods

Jeremy had ridden over fields and hills until he entered the forest path in which he needed to take, however as the sun began to set over the horizon and night began to descend upon the sky, Jeremey had found that he was a bit lost for he was no-where near the town Elmerton where the carnival was being held the next day. Knight was getting more nervous and scared as Jeremy rode him through the woods.

"We should be there by now" Jeremy muttered as he looked down at a map with a torch. "Maybe we took a wrong turn"

They then came up to a signs that pointed different ways to go, but the words were faded and Jeremy couldn't make out which way to. Knight was about to keep walking when Jeremy stopped him and pointed to a direction.

"Let's go this way boy" Jeremy said.

The horse's eyes widened in fear when he saw the way he was pointing was foggy, dark and really scary, while in the opposite direction it was calm and quiet. Knight was about to go the calmer way when Jeremy stopped him once more.

"Come on Knight it's a short cut. We'll be there in no time" Jeremy said pulling the reins and making him go the other way despite his whining.

Knight walked along the path slowly and cautiously, the fog was getting a little thicker and it was getting darker. He suddenly stopped when he heard something run in the woods and began to back up in fear.

"This can't be right! Maybe we better turn around" Jeremy said as Knight backed more and more as howling in the distance could be heard.

He started to become spooked even more and Jeremy was doing his best to calm him down, but he backed right up into the tree and startled some bats that were living in it. The bats swarmed around them, fully spooking Knight and causing him to run off in fear, he kept running and running with Jeremy holding on to him very tightly.

"WHOAH BOY!" Jeremy shouted as they came close to running off the edge of a cliff.

Knight stopped just in time and then Jeremy shouted, "Back up! Back up!"

Knight backed up very slowly and turned around still feeling spooked.

"Steady Knight. Steady boy" Jeremy coxed trying to calm him down.

Another howl was heard and it spooked Knight so much that he accidently bucked Jeremy off his back and ran off back down the path. Jeremy sat up, his torch was broken and it was very dark.

"Knight!" Jeremy called out, but there was no sign of him.

Jeremy stood up and dusted himself off, he picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. He suddenly heard growling coming from the top of the hill and looked to see a pack of wolves looking at him with ravenous hunger. He gasped in fright and immediately began to run away, the wolves immediately began to chase him, he ran deeper and deeper into the woods in an effort to get away from them, he looked back to see that they were catching up on him but didn't notice a small ledge ahead of him and fell down to the ground.

Lightning struck as he looked up to see large metal gates in front of him, he suddenly looked back to see the wolves standing right behind him on the small ledge and made a break for it towards the gates. He started shaking them in an effort to open them.

"HELP! HELP!" Jeremy shouted, he then leaned on the gate which opened and he fell to the floor.

Just as the wolves were about to pounce on him, he slammed the gate shut with his foot, he crawled back as the wolves barked and growled at the gates, dropping his hat in the process and stood up. He turned around and looked on in awe at the sight of a large castle in front of him, more lightning struck the sky and then the rain began to pour. He ran across the bridge and up to the large doors, he then knocked on it three times and the door opened slightly, he opened it fully and saw there was no one there but found himself in a large empty hall.

He shut the door and called out, "Hello? Hello?"

"He must have lost his way in the woods" He heard someone whisper.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away" Another voice whispered.

"Is someone there?" Jeremy called out.

Over on the small table was an orange candlestick that had eyes and though he could not be seen at the moment there was a certain time ghost standing beside him.

"Not one word Jack Fenton. Not one word" The ghost warned.

"I don't mean to intrude but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night" Jeremy called out once more.

"Oh Clockwork have a heart or in your case a core" Jack pleaded coming to full life.

"SHUSH!" Clockwork said and covered his mouth.

Jack however smirked as he used his flame lit handle and burned Clockwork's hand who immediately screamed in pain and took his hand off.

"Of course my good sir, your welcome here!" Jack answered.

"Who said that?" Jeremy asked as he picked Jack up to light his way and looked around.

"Over here" Jack answered. Jeremy then asked, "Where?"

Jack tapped his head making Jeremy look up and he said, "Hello"

Jeremy jumped in fright and dropped Jack immediately. He then said in a whisper, "Incredible"

"Just great! Now you've done it Jack!" Clockwork exclaimed in frustration as he dropped his invisibility.

"A ghost!" Jeremy exclaimed in fright. But then stared at him in awe as well, he then reached up to touch the clock that was in his chest.

"DO YOU MIND?" Clockwork shouted slapping his hand in offence.

"I beg your pardon. It's just I've never seen a ghost or a talking candlestick" Jeremy apologised.

He suddenly sneezed from the coldness and from being out in the rain. Jack then offered, "Oh you must be soaked to the bone, come and warm yourself by the fire"

"Thank you" Jeremy said following Jack to the living room, unware that someone was watching them from the top of the stairs.

"No! You know what the master will say" Clockwork protested.

But it was too late as Jack allowed Jeremy to sit in the large armchair by the fire, a little green ghost puppy then came into the room barking happily.

"Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!" Clockwork exclaimed.

"Hello there boy" Jeremy said as he patted the puppy whose name was Cujo.

Cujo then ran over and pushed a foot rest and allowed Jeremy to place his feet on top of it, a coat stand then came over and placed a blanket around Jeremy.

"Oh what great service" Jeremy complimented as the hat stand walked away.

"Alright this has gone far enough! I am in charge here" Clockwork exclaimed.

Just when he was about to say more, he was cut off as a tray zoomed past him and on it was a blue tea pot that was also alive and a small black and white tea cup next to it.

"My name is Maddie dear. Would you like a hot cup of tea? It will warm you up in no time" Maddie offered as she poured some tea from her spout and into the cup.

"No tea! No tea!" Clockwork demanded but none of them were listening.

Jeremy picked up the cup and began to drink the warm tea, he suddenly stopped when he heard a giggle come from the cup.

"His lips tickle mum" The cup exclaimed with a giggle.

"Hello there" Jeremy said. The cup then said, "Hi my name is Dani"

They all jumped when suddenly the doors burst opened and a strong wind blew out the fire. Dani hid behind the shaking Maddie and said, "Uh oh"

Jeremy shook in fear when he saw a shadow coming through the door. At the door was a nineteen year old ghost boy with snow white hair, a black and white jumpsuit and glowing green eyes that burned with anger, one of his hands glowed with green ecto-energy.

"There's a stranger here" The boy snarled.

"Phantom let me explain..." Jack pleaded but was cut when a burst of energy hit the ceiling.

"Ah young master…" Clockwork then tried to say but was cut off by a loud ghostly wail.

Jeremy turned to the side and became face to face with the angry ghost boy and immediately jumped out the chair in fright.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Phantom demanded as he threatened him with his energy.

"I…I…I was lost in the woods so…" Jeremy stuttered. Phantom then screamed, "You're not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry" Jeremy whispered as he continued to stare at him.

"What are you staring at?" Phantom demanded again becoming angrier. "So you've come to stare at the ghost boy have you?!"

"Please I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay" Jeremy said feeling really frightened by his anger.

"Oh I'll give you a place to stay!" Phantom shouted and dragged him out of the room.

"No please! No!" Jeremey begged, but the doors slammed as he was dragged away.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Well here is the fourth chapter of Beauty and the Ghost! Please review!**

 **On another note, neonmoon585 has asked me to ask any Transformers fans out there to find four more Transformers characters for his/her story.**

 **Spread the word to please help out as neonmoon585 has also helped me in so many of my stories.**


	5. Dash's Proposal

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park unfortunately for Sam Dash and Kwan were heading towards her house. Dash was wearing a white suite, he was planning on proposing to Sam.

"Sam's gonna get the surprise of her life" Kwan said with excitement. Dash nodded in agreement and said, "Yep this is her lucky day"

Dash walked out of the bushes and came towards a few people that were setting up a wedding pavilion just outside her house there was a priest, wedding cake, champagne and everything!

"I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, first I better get in there and propose to the girl" Dash said with a chuckle.

Everyone began to laugh however Paulina, Star and Ashley were crying like crazy over the loss of their love life.

"Now Kwan remember what you're supposed to do" Dash warned. Kwan then got all excited and said, "Yes I know when you and Sam come out that door, I strike up the band"

He then started making all the band members play music with him as the conductor, Dash grabbed a tuba and shoved it on his head with frustration making him and the band stop playing.

"Not yet idiot!" Dash snapped. Kwan said, "Sorry"

Sam was sitting down reading her book when she heard the door knocking, she put her book on the table and saved her page, she then walked over to the door to see who it was. To her displeasure she saw through the hole in her door that it was Dash standing there, she groaned with annoyance and opened the door. Dash walked right in with a wide smile and shut the door behind him.

"Dash what a surprise to see you here" Sam said trying her best to hide her annoyance.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know Sam there isn't a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day all your dreams come true" Dash said.

Sam walked over to the table feeling really uncomfortable with him around as she asked, "What do you know about my dreams Dash?"

"Plenty!" Dash said as he sat down and placed his muddy shoes on top of Sam's book and then he continued, "Picture this; a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs"

Sam started to become really uncomfortable with where this conversation was going as Dash then stood up and looked right into her face and said, "We'll have about six or seven of them"

"Dogs?" Sam asked as she picked her book, wiped the mud off and placed it on the bookshelf.

Dash then answered, "No Sam! Strapping young boys like me and do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Salena Gomez?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dash laughed at that little joke as he said, "No. You Sam"

Sam backed up to the door and then came up with a plan to get rid of Dash. So she pretended to be surprised and said, "Dash I'm speechless! I don't know what to say!"

Dash then smiled as he towered over her, leaned on the door and said, "Say you'll marry me"

He then closed his eyes and got ready to kiss her but Sam placed her hand on the door handle and said, "I'm sorry Dash but how do I put this. NO WAY!"

She then opened the door and moved out of the way allowing Dash to fall right through the door and into the mud. Kwan thought Sam and him came out of the door and immediately got the band to start playing music, Sam slammed the door shut and Kwan finally turned around and noticed Dash sitting up in the mud looking really angry so he stopped the band and just gave him a goofy grin in return.

Kwan laughed a bit and asked, "So how'd it go?"

Dash grabbed Kwan by the collar of his jacket and snapped, "I'll have Sam as my wife! Make no mistake about that!"

He then threw Kwan into the mud and walked off in a huff, Kwan sat back up and wiped the mud off his face and scoffed, "Touchy!"

Dash and everyone packed up and went home, a little disappointed that there was going to be no wedding today, well the other girls were happy about it actually. Sam opened the door and was a little bit ticked of the fact that Dash Baxter just asked her to marry him and he had the nerve that he said that he knew what she wanted in life. She went outside and fed the chickens.

"I can't believe it! He asked me to marry him! Imagine me the wife of that brainless, boorish and absolute pig!" Sam exclaimed in anger as she placed the bucket down.

 **SAM**

 _Madame Baxter_

 _Can't you just see it?_

 _Madame Baxter his little wife_

 _No sir! Not me! I guarantee it_

 _I want much more than this provincial life_

Sam ran out into the clearing and sat down in the grass and allowed the wind to flow onto her face, whenever she was angry, sad or happy about something she would always come out here to think or be by herself.

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

 _I want it more than I can tell_

 _And for once it might be grand to have someone understand_

 _I want so much more than they got planned_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard the sound of Knight neighing frantically and watched him storm out of the bushes right towards her.

"Knight?" Sam asked.

She stopped him and held onto his reins and calmed him down. She then noticed that her dad wasn't on him.

"Where's dad? Where is he Knight? What happened?" Sam asked as she suddenly became worried. She then pulled off the cart and said, "We better find him. You'll have to take me to him"

Sam went back to the house and packed a backpack with a torch, some food and put on her jacket and hat. They both then went into the forest to find Jeremy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Sam Comes To The Castle

Later that night Knight and Sam had searched everywhere in the woods for Jeremy but couldn't find any trace of him, but eventually they came upon the same gates that Jeremy had come upon the other night. Sam looked up at the castle in awe and with a slight bit of fear.

"What is this place?" Sam wondered.

Knight suddenly became a bit spooked and began jumping, Sam jumped down and calmed him down but then gasped as she saw inside the gates was Jeremy's hat and she ran in and picked it up realising that her dad was indeed here somewhere. Inside the castle Clockwork was still lecturing Jack over his mistake of inviting Jack to stay.

"Jack all of that could've been avoided if we had just made him leave! Now thanks to you he's trapped in the dungeon and is becoming really sick! But no you had to invite him to stay!" Clockwork exclaimed angrily.

"Well forgive me for being hospitable" Jack retorted back.

Sam entered the castle and called, "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Dad?"

She climbed up the stairs and then turned to the right and looked down the hallway calling, "Dad are you here?"

In the kitchen Maddie was cleaning some dishes when Dani came along and exclaimed, "Mum! There's a girl in the castle!"

"Dani I'm not in the mood to hear one of your wild stories" Maddie said as she stood in front of her.

"No really mum I saw her! She was walking down the hallways" Dani said.

Maddie was about to retort back when her second daughter Jazz who was a feather duster came along and exclaimed, "Mum I saw a girl in the castle!"

"I told you" Dani said in a sing-song voice.

"Look Jack as you know since me and some other ghosts had come to live here, Phantom was the one who put me in charge of staff and so it is my duty to make sure everything goes okay and that includes stopping you from inviting in unwanted guests" Clockwork continued to lecture.

Jack was about to say something when they both heard and saw Sam walk past down the hallway calling, "Dad?"

"Did you see that?" Jack asked.

They both walked over to the door and was shocked to see that it was indeed Sam they saw walking down the hallway.

"It's a girl!" Jack exclaimed. Clockwork shook his head and said, "I know it's a girl!"

"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" Jack exclaimed with a smile

They both quietly went to the door entrance that led to the tower dungeons, they opened the door and ran inside before Sam could even see them as she headed towards it. Clockwork turned invisible and stayed behind the door while Jack went upstairs giving the stairs some light, Sam opened the door and entered.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Sam asked as she saw the light up the stairs. "I'm looking for my dad. I think he may have come here"

Clockwork watched as she walked up the stairs and looked down knowing that she wasn't going to like what she will see up there. Sam stopped at the top of the stair case and just saw a candle lighting the way, unware that is Jack was standing there watching her.

"That's weird. I'm sure there was someone here. Is there anyone here at all?" Sam called out.

"Sam is that you?" She heard Jeremy ask through one of the dungeon doors. She then called out in shock, "DAD!"

She ran over and kneeled down pulling out her torch from her back pack and lit up the room giving her some light and she was shocked to see Jeremy sitting in the cell through the bars, though relieved she could see and feel that he was starting to get sick.

"How did you find me?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

"Your hands are like ice! Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here" Sam said.

But Jeremy grabbed onto her shoulders and said, "Sam you need to leave this place"

"Who locked you up in here? Who did this to you?" Sam asked. Jeremy then urged, "There's no time to explain! You must go now!"

"Dad I'm not gonna leave you and that's final!" Sam said.

She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and forced to turn around, her hat fell off as a voice asked angrily, "What are you doing here?!"

The torch was flung out of her hand and broke as it hit the ground. She then asked, "Whose there? Who are you?"

"I am Phantom! The master of this castle" Phantom answered and then stood in front of her sticking to the darkness, so the only thing she could see was his glowing green eyes.

"I came here looking for my dad. Please release him! Can't you see he's getting sick just from being in this dungeon?" Sam pleaded.

"Then maybe he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Phantom retorted back his anger rising.

"But he could die! Please I'll do anything! Just let him go!" Sam pleaded once more.

"There's nothing you can do! He's my prisoner" Phantom snapped and was about to leave.

"There must be something I can…Wait!" Sam called as she suddenly thought of something.

Phantom stopped and frowned. She was silent for a second knowing what she was about to offer, so with a deep breath she bowed her head and said, "Take me instead. Allow me to be your prisoner instead of my dad"

Phantom face had changed for a moment and he asked a little less angry, "You would take his place?"

"Sam no! You don't know what you're doing!" Jeremy protested.

Sam however ignored her dad and asked, "If I did would you let him go and return him back to Amity Park?"

"Yes but you must promise to stay here forever" Phantom said looking at her.

Sam knew she would have to agree to that, but if she was going to be a prisoner she at least needed to know what he looked like. She asked, "Come into the light"

He slowly came into the moonlight, her eyes widened in now shock and fear as she saw it was a boy her age but a ghost! She took in his appearance as she saw glowing green eyes, snow white hair and wearing a black and white jumpsuit that had a few rips on the arms and legs, he glared at her as she gasped and turned back to her dad.

Jeremy grabbed her shoulders and once again said, "No Sam! I won't let you do this!"

Sam was on the brink of tears as she stood up and walked up to him, she then nodded her head and said, "You have my word. I will stay here forever and never leave"

"Done" Phantom said and walked towards the door to free Jeremy from the cell.

Sam covered her face with her hands and fell to the ground on her knees in despair knowing that this may be the last time she will see her own father.

"No Sam listen to me I'm old! I've lived my life!" Jeremy exclaimed as he held her close for the last time.

But before they could even say goodbye to each other Phantom grabbed Jeremy and dragged him out of the dungeons.

"WAIT!" Sam called but Phantom ignored her and began to fly him out of the castle.

He took Jeremy out the back door where there was a carriage. Jeremy then begged, "Please! Spare my daughter! She's all I have left!"

"She's no longer your concern" Phantom said as he threw him inside the carriage and locked to door. "Take him back to the town"

The carriage then came to life and began to walk away with Jeremy begging inside, "LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

Sam watched as the carriage left the castle from the dungeon window and she began to cry over what happened. Phantom walked back up the stairs to the dungeons but was stopped by Jack.

"Phantom? Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking you might want to offer her a more comfortable room" Jack suggested.

Phantom however just growled and Jack cringed back as he continued his way and said, "Then again maybe not"

Phantom walked in to see Sam still crying. She looked up at him and shouted, "You didn't even let me say goodbye to him! I'll never see him again! You could have at least let me say goodbye to my own father!"

Phantom looked down in guilt for a moment and then said, "I'll show you to your room"

"My room? But I thought…" Sam said but was interrupted when Phantom asked with slight annoyance, "You want to stay in the tower?"

Sam shook her head no and followed Phantom down the stairs. Phantom led Sam down the hallways of the castle using Jack to light his way, Sam couldn't help but notice all the statues of dragons in the hallway. Phantom looked back and saw tears still leaking out of her eyes as they continued on.

"Say something to her" Jack whispered.

"I uh…hope you like it here. The castle is your home now, feel free to go anywhere you like except the West Wing" Phantom said.

"What's in the West Win…" Sam was about to ask but jumped back when Phantom snapped, "It's forbidden! That's all you need to know!"

With silence they continued on, they came to the end of the hall and Phantom opened the door to reveal a really nice room with a large queen sized bed, desk, closet and bathroom. Sam walked in without saying anything.

"Now if you need anything my servants will attend you" Phantom said.

Jack then whispered, "Invite her to dinner"

"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" Phantom snapped and then slammed the door shut.

Sam gasped before she could even protest, she then ran over to the bed and fell on it crying her eyes out, her heart broken that she will probably never see her father again. Snow began to fall outside her window and the wind howled as she continued to cry.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. My What A Guy! That Dashiel!

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No-one says no to Dashiel Baxter" Dash said bitterly as he sat in front of the fire place of a tavern.

"Darn right!" Kwan agreed as he came over with a couple of beers.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Dash exclaimed as he grabbed both cups of beer and then threw them in the fire. "It's more than I can bear!"

"More beer?" Kwan offered. Dash just turned his chair away from Kwan the opposite way as he answered, "What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced!"

"You? Never! Dash man come on! You need to pull yourself together!" Kwan objected as he faced Dash.

 **KWAN**

 _Gosh! It disturbs me to see you Dashiel_

 _Looking so down in the dumps_

Kwan tried to make him smile, but it only resulted with Dash punching him in the face knocking him onto another table. All the men smiled as they agreed with Kwan but Dash just turned his chair and once again faced the fire place.

 _Every guy here loved to be you Dashiel_

 _Even when taking your lumps_

Kwan patted Dash on the back and turned his chair around.

 _There's no man in town that's admired as you_

 _You're everyone's favourite guy_

 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

 _And it's not very hard to see why_

Paulina, Star and Ashley surrounded him but Dash just stuck his chin up in the air, Kwan then continued to try and convince Dash that he's cool.

 _No one's slick as Dashiel_

 _No one's quick as Dashiel_

 _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Dashiel_

Kwan snagged a man's belt from his pants and wrapped it around Dash's neck, in one squeeze Dash broke the belt off and Kwan then gestured towards the picture of Dash with a football and a gun.

 _For there's no man in town half as manly_

 _Perfect, a pure paragon!_

 _You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_

 _And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on_

Tom, Dick and Stanley grabbed Kwan and then began swinging him back and forth in front of Dash as they joined in.

 **KWAN AND CHORUS**

 _No one's been like Dashiel_

 _A king pin like Dashiel_

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Dashiel_

Dash smiled as he decided that everyone was right and there was no need to mope anymore, especially when they were all talking about him.

 **DASH**

 _As a specimen yes! I'm intimidating_

 **ALL**

 _My what a guy! That Dashiel!_

Everyone raised their glasses for Dash who smiled in appreciation.

 _Give five 'hurrahs' and twelve "hip hips!"_

 **KWAN**

 _Dashiel is the best_

 _And the rest are all drips!_

Dash then smirked and suddenly began wrestling and fighting with some of the guys in the bar, he even bit one of them on the leg!

 **ALL**

 _No one fights like Dashiel_

 _Douses lights like Dashiel_

 _In a wrestling match nobody bites like Dashiel!_

 **PAULINA, STAR AND ASHLEY**

 _For there's no one burly and brawny_

The girls all squealed in delight when Dash held them up by their bench seat showing off his strength to everyone.

 **DASH**

 _As you see I've got biceps to spare_

 **KWAN**

 _Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_

Dash then dropped the bench right on top of poor Kwan squishing him underneath.

 **DASH**

 _That's right!_

 _And every last inch of me is covered with hair_

 **ALL**

 _No one hits like Dashiel_

 _Matches wits like Dashiel_

 _In a spitting match nobody spits like Dashiel_

Dash chewed on a bit of leather and spat it right into a vase, all the men held up score sheets giving him a perfect ten each.

 **DASH**

 _I'm especially good at expectorating_

 **ALL**

 _Ten points for Dashiel!_

 **DASH**

 _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_

 _Every morning to help me get large_

 _And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_

 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge_

Dash once again showed off his muscles to prove his point and then fired his gun at a barrel of bear making bear fall out of the holes like a fountain and into all the men's cups who raised their glasses once more for their favourite guy.

 **ALL**

 _No one shoots like Dashiel_

 _Makes those beauts like Dashiel_

 _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Dashiel_

Dash sat down in his large armchair in satisfaction as he gestured to all the trophies and animals he has hunted over and won over the years.

 **DASH**

 _I use antlers in all my decorating_

 **ALL**

 _My what a guy! Dashiel!_

The men lifted Dash into the air by his chair and everyone raised their glasses and cheered as he was put down, they all then watched as Jeremy ran into the tavern panicking and everything.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jeremy yelled.

"Jeremy?" The bartender asked in confusion.

Dash looked and listened as he ran all over the tavern shouting, "I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?" Tom asked. Jeremey answered, "Sam! We must go there's not a minute to lose!"

"Woah slow down Jeremy! Whose got Sam locked in a dungeon?" Dash asked with confusion.

"A ghost! A horrible monstrous ghost!" Jeremy screamed as he stood in front of him raising his arms.

He lowered them when everyone suddenly began to laugh hysterically at him. The laughter stopped when Tom asked, "Was it a tall ghost?"

"Very tall!" Jeremy answered. Dick then asked, "With sharp green eyes?"

"Horribly green!" Jeremy answered. Stanley then asked, "And loads of dangerous powers?"

"Yes! Yes! Now will you help me?" Jeremy asked as he was pushed in front of Dash.

"Alright old man! We'll help you out" Dash said with a smirk.

He was picked up by Tom and Dick and he said with a smile as he was carried towards the door, "You will! Thank you! Thank you!"

But his hopes were crushed when they all began t=laughing again and he was thrown out the door and landed right into the snow.

"That crazy old Jeremy! He's always good for a laugh!" Dick exclaimed as they continued to laugh about poor Jeremy.

Dash then thought about what Dick just said and smiled as he suddenly found a way he could marry Sam after all.

 **DASH**

 _Oh Kwan I'm afraid I've been thinking_

 **KWAN**

 _A dangerous pastime…_

 **DASH**

 _I know!_

 _But that wacky old coot is Sam's father_

 _And his sanity's only so so_

 _Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

 _Since I looked at looney old man_

 _See I'd promised myself I'd be married to Sam_

 _And right now I'm evolving a plan_

Dash then pulled Kwan in close and began to whisper the plan he had thought of, all the other men in the bar tried to listen in with smiles.

Kwan then smiled and they both stood up and said, "LET'S DO IT!"

 **ALL**

 _No one plots like Dashiel_

 _Takes cheap shots like Dashiel_

 _Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Dashiel_

 _And his marriage we soon will be celebrating_

 _My what a guy Dashiel!_

While they all celebrated Dash's new plan to marry Sam, Jeremy wondered around outside in despair as he exclaimed in the air, "Will no one help me?!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well guys I have some good news, it's a good possibility that the second season of The Phantom Twins will be posted either tomorrow or Friday. If not it will definitely be posted on Monday.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	8. Dinner Blues

Sam was still in her room crying, she took a deep breath and then stopped finally. She then heard a knock at the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"My name is Maddie dear" She heard the voice answer.

She walked over and opened the door, she gasped when she saw Maddie as a walking talking teapot along with Dani the tea cup, other moving objects such as milk and sugar.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea" Maddie said with a warm smile.

Sam stepped back and stuttered, "But….y-y-you're a…a…a…"

She suddenly bumped into something behind her, she turned around to see a green skinned female ghost with long black hair and wearing blue Arabian clothes, her name was Desiree the wishing ghost.

"Oh! Careful" Desiree said with a slight laugh.

Sam sat down on the bed holding her head and said, "Ghosts! This is impossible!"

"My name is Desiree dear. I know it seems impossible but here we are" Desiree said.

"I told you she was pretty mum" Dani said with a smile.

Maddie poured some tea from her spout into Danny and then the sugar placed a teaspoon of its cotenants in her and so did milk. Dani then carefully jumped towards Sam trying not to spill any tea.

"Thank you ma'am" Sam said and picked Dani up and had a sip of the warm tea.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Dani asked.

Sam held her out and nodded. Dani took a deep breath and then made the tea inside her bubble.

"DANI!" Maddie scolded. Dani stopped and said sheepishly, "Sorry"

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear" Maddie said. Desiree then said giving her a sad smile, "We all think so"

"But I lost my dad. I'll never see him again and I lost my dreams, everything" Sam said looking sad again.

"Cheer up child. I know things seem bad now but it'll turn out alright in the end" Maddie said.

Sam felt a little better and asked, "You really think so?"

"You'll see. Oh! Listen to me jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table" Maddie said and then left the room, she called out, "Come on Dani!"

Dani smiled and left while yelling, "Bye!"

Sam stood up as Desiree said, "Now what shall we dress you in for dinner? Oh don't worry Sam I know you're a Goth and you like black and purple clothing so let's see what I can whip up"

She cast her magic and conjured a short black dress with a purple and black corset with long black boots and purple gloves.

"Here were go. You'll look absolutely gorgeous in this one" Desiree said. Sam stopped her and said, "I really appreciate it Desiree but I'm not going to dinner"

"But you must" Desiree said.

They both then heard Clockwork come in and he announced, "Dinner is served"

Ten minutes had passed and Sam had still not come down to the dining room, Phantom began to become impatient and angry he started pacing in front of the fireplace where Jack and Maddie were standing on top of the bench part.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down! Why isn't she here yet?!" Phantom asked becoming angrier.

"Oh try and be patient dear. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day, she's still a bit upset" Maddie said.

"Uh Phantom? Have you thought that this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Jack asked.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool" Phantom answered raising his voice and stopped pacing.

"Good! So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof! The spell is broken. We shall be human again by midnight" Jack said getting excited.

"Jack dear remember these things do take time" Maddie said. Jack then said, "Which is something we don't really have because the rose has already begun to wilt"

"Oh it's no use! She's so beautiful and I'm…well look at me! I'm nothing but a freak!" Phantom shouted.

"You just need to help her see past all that" Maddie said. Phantom then said, "I don't know how"

Maddie frowned and jumped off the bench and sat on the table while saying, "Well you can start by making yourself more presentable"

"Straighten up and try to act like a gentlemen" Maddie said and then Phantom straightened up.

Jack then came down and said, "Ah yes and when she comes in give her a dashing smile. Give it a try"

Phantom smiled widely not very comfortable with it though he dropped it as Maddie said, "But don't frighten the poor girl"

"Impress her with your regular wit" Jack then said. Maddie then said, "But be gentle"

"Shower her with compliments" Jack said and then Maddie added, "But be sincere"

"And above all…YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" They both pressed.

They all heard the door open and Phantom looked up thinking it was Sam but frowned when he saw it was just Clockwork who floated in nervously.

"Good evening" Clockwork said.

"Well where is she?" Phantom asked.

"Who? Oh the girl! Well with circumstances being what they are….uh well she…oh…she's not coming" Clockwork answered slowly.

"WHAT!" Phantom screamed in anger and then busted out the door flying up the stairs towards Sam's room with Clockwork carrying Jack and Maddie trying to calm him down.

"Phantom! Your highness! Let's not be hasty!" Clockwork begged.

Phantom landed at Sam's door and banged on it three times. He then shouted, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Sam shouted back.

Clockwork, Jack and Maddie arrived shaking their heads at Phantom's anger knowing that this wasn't going well.

"YOU COME OUT OR I'LL PHASE IN AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" Phantom demanded.

"Phantom I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affection" Jack suggested nervously. Clockwork then pleaded, "Please attempt to be a gentlemen"

"But _she_ is being so difficult!" Phantom retorted through gritted teeth.

"Gently. Gently" Maddie pressed.

Phantom then tried, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No" Sam replied.

Phantom was about to get really angry when Clockwork said, "Try again but this time a bit more gentle and add a please"

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner…please" Phantom asked trying to control his temper.

"No thank you" Sam replied. Phantom then got really angry and shouted, "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" Sam retorted. Phantom then screamed, "FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!"

He turned to the others and said, "If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all"

He then stormed out of the hallway and slammed the door exiting the east wing, the force caused a vase to fall off a pedestal and break.

"Oh dear! That didn't go very well at all" Maddie said.

"Jack stand watch at the door and let me know at once if she comes out" Clockwork said. Jack stood at the door and said, "You can count on me Clocky!"

"Come on Maddie we better get downstairs and start cleaning up" Clockwork said and they both left.

Phantom slammed the doors open to his room which was all ripped up and most of the furniture was destroyed. He then shouted as he walked up to the table which had the enchanted rose in the vase and said in anger, "I asked her nicely and yet she refuses! Well what does she want me to do? Beg!"

He picked up the small silver handheld mirror and commanded, "Show me the girl!"

The glass swirled green and revealed Sam in her room talking to Desiree who said, "You know the master is not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Sam answered.

Phantom felt pain in his chest as he heard those words, he placed the mirror down gently and looked down as he said, "I'm only fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything but a monster. A freak"

He looked at the rose and watched in despair as another petal fell to the table.

"It's hopeless" Phantom whispered as he placed his hand on his head and looked down more in despair than before.

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **For the image of what the dress looked like that Desiree conjured up for Sam here's the link to it:**

art/DP-Dance-615439431

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Be Our Guest

Sam eventually came out of her room thirty minutes after Phantom had left, she opened the door slowly and looked out to see if he was there and then walked out and began heading down the hallway. Jack who was supposed to be keeping an eye out was fast asleep until Jazz came along and noticed.

"DAD! WAKE UP!" Jazz shouted.

Jack jumped and asked, "What-what is it?"

Jazz scoffed and turned his head towards Sam, Jack's eyes widened with shock and exclaimed, "She has emerge!"

Sam headed down the staircase and saw the lights on through one of the doors and so she walked towards it, inside the door Maddie was placing Dani inside the cupboard with all the other tea cups.

"Come on Dani. It's time for you to go to bed" Maddie said.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Dani protested with a yawn. Maddie smiled and said, "Yes you are"

She shut the door and Dani fell fast asleep. She then heard a spoon being wacked on the bench, she turned to see Lunch Lady Ghost a little upset.

"I work and I slave all day long! And for what? My culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" Lunch Lady exclaimed on the brink of tears as she looked at her cooked food.

"Oh stop your crying! It's been a long night for all of us" Maddie said.

"Well if you ask me she was just being stubborn! After all he did say please" Clockwork said.

"But if Phantom doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the spell" Maddie said.

They all then stopped talking immediately as they heard Sam walk in. Clockwork put on a smiled and said, "Splendid to see out and about. I am Clockwork head of the house hold"

Jack then came rushing in and tripped over right at Sam's feet. Clockwork groaned and said, "This is Jack"

Jack stood back up and said, "A pleasure to meet you young lady"

"Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Clockwork asked.

"I guess I'm a little hungry if that's okay. Just to let you know, I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian" Sam said with a bit of shyness at the last part.

"Really? She's hungry! Well Lunch Lady start cooking and make sure it's to her dietary needs, break out the silver and the china" Maddie said in excitement and everyone began to get everything ready.

"Remember what Phantom said" Clockwork pressed through gritted teeth. Maddie scoffed and said, "Oh posh! I'm not going to let the poor girl go hungry"

"Clockwork! She's not a prisoner! She's our guest and we must make her feel welcome here. Come with me Sam and I'll take you to the dining room" Jack said.

"Okay but keep it down. If Phantom finds out about this it'll be our necks" Clockwork said as Sam left the kitchen with Jack holding the door open.

"Of course! But what is dinner without a little music" Jack said with a smirk and then slammed the door sending Clockwork to the ground who asked in shock, "Music?!"

Sam followed Jack to the long dining table and stood at the end and watched as he stood in the middle of it with now a spotlight shining down upon him. A chair then came right up behind Sam and she sat down.

"Ma Cherie Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight and now, we invite you to relax let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner!" Jack said as the dishes appeared on the table. Sam was just amazed.

 **JACK**

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie_

Jack and the other dishes began to dance. The chair was about to tie a napkin around Sam's neck, but she politely stopped it and placed it on her lap.

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _It's delicious!_

A pot of soup came up in front of Sam and poured some of its contents in a bowl for her. A ghost named Kitty came up to Sam with a plate of different types of appetizers, she picked one up that had some sort of grey cream on it and tried it, she smiled and though it was really good.

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, Miss, this is France_

A bunch of plates and forks came out of a cupboard and danced around until they formed the shape of the Eifel Tower in Paris.

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

More food came out and Sam gave each one a try well except the ones that had any meat in them, Clockwork ran into the kitchen and did his best to try and get all of them to keep the noise down, but so far it wasn't working as they just shoved him away.

 **ALL**

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambé"_

 **JACK**

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

Bertrand came into the dining hall and transformed into many different shapes and sizes that made Sam laugh and applaud. Bertrand bowed and walked away, a punch bowl was placed in the middle of the table and some forks jumped in and started doing some synchronized swimming.

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

Jack was sprouted into the air on a tray by a small fountain coming from the bowl, Jack then performed some tricks with his candles.

 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 **ALL**

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be out guest_

Some bear mugs started doing some somersaults in the air. Clockwork once again tried to stop them all and get them to be quiet, but Jack just burned his spectral tail a little bit and sent him flying in the air in pain.

 _If you're stressed_

 _Its fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Clockwork landed in the middle of the table in his child form as Jack just cuddled up to him, earning him a strange look from the time ghost.

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

Jack gave Clockwork a mischievous smirk and then threw him off the table. Maddie was in the kitchen getting herself ready to serve some tea to Sam, she had herself cleaned up, tea all boiled and set on a tray with Dani.

 **MADDIE**

 _It's a guest! It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoeing'_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

They came out of the kitchen on the tray and Maddie poured some tea in Dani which Sam accepted with a grateful smile.

 _We've got a lot to do!_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you, our guest!_

 **ALL**

 _She's our guest!_

 **MADDIE**

 _She's our guest!_

 **ALL**

 _She's our guest!_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

Clockwork got back up in his adult form and tried once more, only to be stomped on by Jazz and the other feather dusters.

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

All the candle sticks lit up and straightened up to reveal Jack with all the other dishes and other ghosts who lived in the castle doing the Can-Can and other different types of dancing.

 _Course by course, one by one_

' _Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

Clockwork was about to try again but stopped and gave up, he smiled a little bit and then decided to join in the fun and danced around a bit.

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be our guest!_

Jack and everyone finished and bowed in front of Sam who applauded and smiled, feeling a whole lot better than before. Maybe Maddie was right, maybe things will get better in time.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The West Wing

"WOW! That was amazing! Thank you all" Sam said.

"Your welcome" Clockwork said with a smile as all of the dishes and ghosts left the dining hall, leaving only her, himself and Jack behind. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Not really. If you don't mind I'd like to look around if that's okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure. We'd be happy to give you a tour if you want" Jack offered.

"Uh Jack are you sure that's a good idea?" Clockwork whispered. "We can't have her poking around in certain _places_ "

"Maybe you'd like to show me around Clockwork? You seem to know everything about the castle" Sam said.

"Well…yes I do. Okay we'll give her a tour" Clockwork said.

They walked around the castle and most of the East Wing for about twenty minutes as Clockwork explained the history and design of the castle. While he kept talking Sam noticed a staircase heading to another part of the castle, Clockwork and Jack then noticed her about to walk up it and immediately stood in front of her cutting her off with nervous smiles.

"What's up there?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing! Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing" Clockwork lied.

"Oh so that's the West Wing" Sam said. Jack groaned and snapped, "Nice going"

"I wonder what he is hiding up there." Sam wondered. Jack lied, "Nothing! Phantom is hiding nothing up there!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden. I'm going up there" Sam said as she walked up a little bit.

She was stopped again by Jack and Clockwork. Clockwork then said, "Ah maybe you'd like to see something else?"

"Maybe later" Sam said and was about to start walking again when Jack suggested, "How about we see the gardens? Or even the library?"

"You have a library?" Sam asked with interest.

"Yes! With mountains of books" Jack answered with a smile.

"Dozens of them" Clockwork said.

She began to follow them as they continued to talk about the library, but then smirked as she quickly hid from them. As soon as they were gone she walked back to the stair case and headed up the stairs, as she walked through the hallway of the West Wing, she saw some broken statues and a broken mirror. She came upon the large doors that led to Phantom's room, she looked behind to make sure nobody was watching her and then opened them as quietly as she could. Inside she could see there was a lot of furniture broken, she walked through the room and saw ripped up curtains, pictures and a broken bed.

She then turned to see a portrait painting of four people, a man wearing an orange jumpsuit with a tie, a woman in a blue jumpsuit standing next to him, a young girl with red hair with light green eyes, orange hair and wearing a black shirt with pants. She then that it was ripped on the boy's face showing only his blue eyes and black raven hair, she was confused at first and was about to lift the piece of the picture back in place when she suddenly saw a bright light glowing on the other side of the room.

She walked over to see it was a red rose floating in a glass vase on a small table, she stared at it in awe and then removed the glass case. She was about to touch it when she gasped at the sight of Phantom appearing in front of her. He quickly grabbed the glass case and placed it back over the rose, he then glared at her with anger, and she backed up starting to feel really scared.

"Why did you come here?" Phantom asked his anger rising.

"I-I'm sorry" Sam said.

"I warned you never to come here!" Phantom snapped coming closer to her with glowing hands filled with ecto energy.

"I didn't mean any harm" Sam tried to explain. Phantom the blasted a chair and shouted, "Do you realise what you could have done?!"

"STOP! PLEASE!" Sam begged as she leaned against a closet.

"GET OUT!" Phantom demanded.

She ran as he blasted the closet and then a dresser, he then roared, "GET OUTTTTTTT!"

Sam ran through the hallways straight to her room. Phantom breathed heavily in anger, but then stopped as he realised his mistake and covered his face in shame and regret. Sam grabbed her coat and hat and ran to the front door, straight past Clockwork and Jack.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Sam shouted as she ran out the front door.

Sam jumped on Knight and rode out the front gates, the snow storm outside was bad but they kept on going straight into the woods. Knight suddenly stopped getting spooked at something and then Sam gasped as they found themselves surrounded by hungry wolves. Knight bolted and the wolves began their hunt, one tried to bite Sam but she steered Knight right into it slamming it against the tree and kept on riding.

Sam looked behind and just when it seemed like they were gaining on them, they fell into a frozen lake. Sam and Knight almost fell fully in when Knight managed to head onto land and out of the water, just when it seemed like they lost the wolves they appeared in front of them cutting off their escape and caused Knight to buck Sam off. Knight's reigns got tangled up onto a branch.

Sam sat up on her arms to see the wolves trying to attack Knight who managed to kick some of them away, but just when one was about to bite his head, Sam knocked it back with a stick. She stood in front of Knight and wacked another one when it was about to bite the back of her leg, she swung the stick madly but one of the wolves grabbed it and pulled it out of her hands. She screamed as a wolf grabbed her by her coat and held her down, another wolf walked slowly in front of her and was about to finish her off when it blasted by an ecto blast.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Phantom shouted as he blasted the wolf off Sam's coat.

He then stood in front of Sam in defence, his anger fully directed at the wolves. He then bolted getting the wolves to follow him, he then started blasting at them, punching them and kicking them. He screamed as one of the scratched his arm giving it deep cuts, the other wolves pounced on him ripping his jumpsuit a little bit, Sam gasped at the sight of him in pain. Phantom knocked them all off him and just when they were about to attack again, he took a deep breath and then unleashed his Ghostly Wail. Sam covered her ears as the raw power blasted the wolves back, he kept it going for thirty more seconds and then stopped the wolves whimpered and then ran away in fear.

Phantom turned around weakly to Sam, his wounded arm bleeding green blood or in his case ectoplasm. Before he could say anything he fell unconscious, Sam was about to get back on Knight and leave but stopped as she realised that he saved her life and she couldn't leave him to die. She walked over and gasped at the sight of his arm, she gently picked him up and placed him on the back of Knight and then they all headed back to the castle.

An hour later Phantom woke up, he found himself in his chair in the living room. Sam had poured some hot water out of Maddie into a bowl and then placed some antiseptic in it, she then grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water, and she screwed it tightly. She then walked over to Phantom who trying to rub away the green blood himself.

"Please don't do that" Sam said but all he did was growl at her and pulled his arm away.

"Just hold still" Sam said and then placed the cloth on the wound, he screamed in pain.

"That hurts!" Phantom shouted in her face. Sam then snapped, "If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you hadn't had run away this wouldn't have happened" Phantom said.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Sam retorted.

Phantom at first was lost for words as he knew that was true. He then said, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Sam retorted back.

Phantom said nothing and just pouted as he knew she was right. She gently grabbed his arm and said, "Now hold still. This might sting a little"

She then began to clean the wound, Phantom winced at the stinging pain but otherwise remained silent. Sam then said, "By the way, thank you for saving my life"

Phantom just stared at her with a gentle face and shock. He then calmed down and said, "Your welcome"

A few minutes later, Sam had finished cleaning the wound and dressed it in a bandage. She got up and began to head for her room when she was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing hers.

"Sam. I'm…I'm sorry for frightening you. I shouldn't have screamed and put you in danger like that. I'm so sorry" Phantom said.

Sam smiled and said, "I forgive you"

Phantom looked up and then returned a smile. Sam then left for her room leaving Phantom in the living room alone.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Something There

Later that evening back at the tavern, Dash and Kwan were having a meeting with a man named Freakshow who ran the Amity Park's Mental Asylum.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but Kwan here said you'd make it worth my time" Freakshow said.

Dash handed him a large envelope, in which he opened it up to reveal a very large sum of money inside. He smiled at the sight of the cash.

"I'm listening" Freakshow said.

"It's like this. I've got my heart said on marrying Sam Manson, but she needs a little persuasion" Dash said.

"She turned him down flat" Kwan said with a chuckle, which earned him a hit to the head from Dash.

"Everyone knows her father is a lunatic" Dash said. "He was in here tonight raving about a ghost in a castle"

"Jeremy is harmless though" Freakshow. Dash then finished, "The point is Sam would do anything to keep him from being locked up"

"Yeah even marry him" Kwan finished and flinched when Dash was about to hit him again.

"So you want me to throw Sam's father in the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?" Freakshow asked.

Dash nodded. Freakshow grinned madly and said, "That is despicable. I LOVE IT!"

Back at Jeremy's house he was preparing to travel back into the woods to get Sam free himself, he put on his warmest coat, hat and packed a bag full of food and supplies he would need.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! I don't care what it takes! I'll find that castle and somehow, I'll get her out of there!" Jeremy exclaimed.

He turned off all the lights in the house, grabbed his torch and then left. Just as he left Dash, Kwan and Freakshow pulled up at the house in a large van. Dash burst through the door with Kwan.

"Sam! Jeremy!" Dash called, but only to discover neither of them were home.

"Ah well. Guess the plan isn't gonna work after all" Kwan said.

Dash then dragged Kwan outside while saying, "They'll have to come back sometime and when they do, we'll be ready for them"

He then shoved Kwan into the snow and said, "Kwan don't move from that spot until Sam and her dad come home"

Before he could even protest, Dash and Freakshow left him.

"AW NUTS!" Kwan exclaimed and then punched the wall, causing more snow to fall on him.

Two days later, Sam was walking with Knight outside. Sam was wearing a black dress with long sleeves that went to her knees, her usual combat boots and her black snow jacket. Sam and Phantom had been getting along pretty well since the wolf attack, she even fixed his HAZMAT suit for him and it never looked better. Cujo came running into the snow and Sam laughed as he jumped on her and licked her face. Phantom was watching her with Clockwork and Jack on a balcony, Phantom had begun to realise he was falling for her.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her. But what?" Phantom asked.

"It must be something that takes her interest, something that she'll love" Clockwork said. Jack then smiled and said, "I think I might know something"

A few minutes later Sam met with Phantom at a door, she was wondering what he called her for.

"Hey Sam. There's something I want to show you but first you have to close your eyes" Phantom said with a smile.

Sam gave him a look. He then said, "It's a surprise"

She closed her eyes and after making sure she wasn't peaking he opened the door and then grabbed her by the hands and walked her in. He led her to the middle of the room and then stopped.

"Okay wait here" Phantom said.

He ran over and then opened all the curtains, allowing the natural sunlight to light up the room. Sam then asked, "Now can I open them?"

"Alright. Open them" Phantom said.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped in amazement and smiled as she found herself in a large library. There were so many shelves filled with many different books of all genre's and themes.

"I've never seen so many books in my life" Sam said with awe.

"You like it?" Phantom asked. Sam exclaimed, "It's amazing!"

"Then it's yours" Phantom said.

"Thank you so much" Sam said and held his hands.

"Would you look at that?" Jazz asked as she, Maddie, Clockwork, Jack and Dani watched at the doorway, although Dani couldn't see anything.

"I knew it would work!" Jack said.

"What worked?" Dani asked but they ignored her as they walked off.

"Hey! I didn't see anything! What's going on mum?" Dani kept asking.

The next day Phantom and Sam were walking in the castle grounds outside together. Sam began to feed some of the birds, she gave some seeds to Phantom who then kneeled down to try and feed them.

 **SAM**

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

He held his hands out but only spooked them a little bit, he tried again but only spooked them again. Sam shook her head with a smile and then walked over to help him.

 _And now he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Sam kneeled down and grabbed some more seeds, she placed some on the ground and then gently pulled his hands out. The bird followed the line of seed and then sat in his hands eating the seeds, he smiled at her.

 **PHANTOM**

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched, she didn't shiver at my hand_

Sam stood up and walked towards a tree, they both then shared a look at each other and then blushed madly as she stood behind the tree.

 _Though it can't be, I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Sam stayed still behind the tree and then realised that she was falling for Phantom!

 **SAM**

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who had ever thought that this could be?_

Sam came out from behind the tree and smiled at Phantom again as she saw that there were twelve birds now sitting on him

 _True that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

The birds flew off him and then Sam threw a snowball at him, hitting him right in the face. Sam laughed at his face, he then smirked and made his snowball with his ice powers and now the snowball fight had begun. Jack, Maddie and Clockwork watched from the window them laughing.

 **JACK**

 _Well who'd have thought?"_

 **MADDIE**

 _Well bless my soul_

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Well who'd have known?_

 **MADDIE**

 _Well who indeed?_

 **JACK**

 _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

 **MADDIE**

 _It's so peculiar!_

 **JACK, MADDIE AND CLOCKWORK**

 _We'll wait and see, a few days more_

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

That night Sam and Phantom sat together by the fire and read a book, while the others were watching from the doorway amazed at what was happening in front of them.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

Dani asked in confusion, "What?"

 **JAZZ**

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"What's there mum?" Dani asked. Maddie shushed her and said, "I'll tell you when you're older"

They then shut the door and allowed them to be alone. Before they started to read Sam asked, "Is your name just Phantom or do you have a last name?"

"I usually go by Phantom nowadays but if you want, you can call me by my actual first name. It's Danny" He answered.

"It a good name" Sam said. Danny smiled at her and then they continued to read.


	12. Human Again

The next day early in the morning, Clockwork and everyone in the castle were all getting ready to clean up the entire castle. Clockwork floated in front of everyone at the staircase.

"Right we have exactly twelve hours and thirty six minutes to create the most magical romantic atmosphere known to man or ghost. Now you all know your assignment, half of you go to the West Wing and half of you will go to the East wing and all of us will meet outside and clean up outside. Now let's get a move on" Clockwork announced.

Everyone except for Maddie, Jack and Jazz all ran off and got straight to work.

"Clockwork do you think this will work?" Jack asked.

"Well it's obvious there's a spark between them" Maddie said.

"Yes. I believe this will work, there's no harm in fanning the flames a little. Besides they must fall in love tonight if you guys ever expect to be human again" Clockwork said.

"Ah! Human again. I can't wait to finally feel my legs!" Jazz exclaimed.

Jack laughed and then began dancing with Maddie feeling really excited.

 **ALL (HUMANS WHO HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO FURNITURE)**

 _When we're human again, only human again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
When we're human again, good and human again_

 **CLOSET**

 _Oh, Cherie, won't it all be top drawer?  
I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
I'll exude savoir-faire; I'll wear gowns; I'll have hair  
It's my prayer to be human again_

Jack and Clockwork were in the stables cleaning up the stables and Knight.

 **JACK**

 _When we're human again, only human again  
When the world once more starts making sense_

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _I'll unwind, for a change_

 **JACK**

 _Really? That'd be strange_

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_

 _In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence_

 _Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and relax_

Jack then got annoyed and smirked as he lit his candle and then burned Clockworks spectral tail, who yelped and flew right out of the stables. Half the staff and ghosts were cleaning up the West Wing and fixing Danny's room.

 **ALL**

 _When we're human again_

 _So sweep the dust from the floor  
Let's let some light in the room  
I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now_

Kitty and Spectra cleaned the mirrors, Jazz and the other feather dusters got rid of the cob webs and dust on the walls and everywhere else. Maddie was in the kitchen getting all the best dishes ready and Bertrand was leading the cleaning in the East Wing. __

 _Shine up the brass on the door  
Alert the dust pail and broom  
If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now_

 _Open the shutters and let in some air  
Put these here and put those over there  
Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears, and throw them away_

Clockwork started working with the others outside the castle, starting with shovelling the snow away. In the main ballroom, all the mops were cleaning the floor and then re-cleaning them as Cujo chased a ghost cat spreading muddy paw prints all over the clean floor.

 _We'll be human again, only human again  
When the girl finally sets us all free_

 _Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again  
We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre_

 _We'll be playing again, holidaying again  
And we're praying it's ASAP_

 _We will push, we will shove; they will both fall in love  
And we'll finally be human again_

Sam and Danny were in the library and Danny was listening as Sam was reading the book Romeo and Juliet out loud.

"And never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo" Sam finished. "You know for a Goth, I actually enjoyed that story"

Danny smiled and asked, "Could you read that again?"

"How about you read to me" Sam suggested handing him the book.

"Um…I can't" Danny said looking down.

"You mean you never learned?" Sam asked.

"I did a little, it's just been so long since I have that it's hard for me now" Danny admitted.

Sam smiled and placed the book down, she then opened to the first page and said, "I'll help you. Just don't be afraid, I won't judge you at all"

Danny smiled and began, "Uh two…"

"Households" Sam said. Danny nodded and continued, "Two households, both alike…in dignity…"

They continued as outside, everyone was now working hard cleaning the gardens. Flowers were planted, bushes were trimmed, grass was cut and all the fountains were turned on.

 _We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again  
We'll be whirling around with such ease_

 _When we're human again, only human again  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-three_

 _We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again  
Stepping, striding, as fine as you please_

With the castle finally finished, they all stood in front of it proud of their work. __

 _Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn  
And we're all human again!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Beauty And The Ghost

Danny just finished washing his hair in the shower and then hopped out wrapping a towel around his waist, he was really feeling nervous about this night.

"Tonight is the night" Jack said.

"I'm not sure if can do this" Danny said.

"Don't worry everything will go fine. There will be music and romantic candle lighting, provided by myself and when the moment is right, you confess your love" Jack said as Danny dried himself.

"I…I can…No I can't" Danny said looking in the mirror and started brushing his hair.

"You care for Sam don't you?" Jack asked.

"More than anything" Danny answered as he begun to get dressed.

"Well then don't be afraid to tell her" Jack said.

There was a knock at the door and then Clockwork entered and announced, "Your lady awaits"

Sam came walked down the stairs in a black and purple dress, with black gloves, her hair was down with two small pony tails at the top, she smiled as she saw Danny at the top of the stairs in a black suit with a black tie, he walked down and just smiled at her in awe.

"You look so beautiful Sam" Danny said.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself" Sam said.

He then held out his arm and they both walked down the stairs, Maddie and Dani just watched in awe at the sight.

 **MADDIE**

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

They both enjoyed a nice dinner and had just finished dessert, when Sam got up and took Danny to the ballroom as music started playing.

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the ghost_

Sam then grabbed one of his hands and then placed the other around her waist, he gulped nervously realising that they were about to dance. She started to lead him into the dance until Danny finally found his confidence and led the dance himself. Jack and Clockwork smiled at each other and watched in amazement.

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

They continued to dance around the ballroom, laughing and smiling at each other.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter sweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

As they continued, Sam leaned her head onto his shoulder and Danny smiled lovingly at her. Dani nuzzled her mother.

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the ghost_

Jack gestured for the other candles to lower their flames and then they watched as they finished their dance and then walked out into the balcony.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the ghost_

"Off to the cupboard with you now Dani, it's past your bedtime" Maddie said as Dani yawned.

Maddie then gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night love"

Dani bounced off but then stayed behind for a second and smiled. Danny and Sam sat down on the balcony.

"Sam are you happy here with me?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am" Sam answered.

He then watched as she looked out to horizon looking a little down and asked, "Is everything okay?" 

She looked back at him and gave him a small smile and said, "Yeah it's just…I just miss my dad that's all. I wish I could see him"

Danny looked down feeling a little guilty but then smiled as he thought of something.

"There is a way you can" Danny said.

She smiled and followed him to his bedroom. He took her over to the small table where the rose was and picked up the small silver hand held mirror.

"This mirror is enchanted. It will show you anything, anything you wish to see. All you have to do is ask" Danny said as he handed her the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father Jeremy Manson please" Sam asked the mirror.

There was a bright flash of light and when she looked in the mirror, she saw Jeremy walking against the wind and then falling to the ground coughing hard and then shivering from the bitter cold.

"Dad! Oh no! He's sick!" Sam exclaimed. Danny's eyes widened at that as she said, "He may be dying and he's all alone!"

Danny turned and looked down at the rose, he then looked up and knew what he had to do and what he was going to be sacrificing.

"Then you…you must go to him" Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. Your father needs you right now" Danny said.

"I'm free?" Sam asked. Danny nodded and answered, "Yes"

"Thank you Danny. Hang on dad, I'm on my way" Sam said.

She was about to give the mirror back to Danny when he stopped her and caressed her cheek gently as he said, "Take the mirror with you. So you will always have a way to look back and remember me"

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me" Sam said.

She then kissed him on the cheek and they both hugged each other, he let her go and allowed her to go to her room to get ready to leave. Clockwork entered the room and asked, "So how'd it go?"

"I let her go" Danny answered not looking at him.

"You what? How could you do that?" Clockwork asked completely shocked.

"I had to" Danny answered. Clockwork then asked, "Why though?"

"Because I love her" Danny answered.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Dani asked as Clockwork told them the news.

"She's going away?" Dani asked.

"And he was so close" Jack said.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love" Maddie said.

"Then that should break the spell!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's not enough. She has to love him in return and now it's too late" Jazz said.

While they kept talking Dani snuck away. As he watched Sam ride away he shed some tears and then unleashed a ghostly wail.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Kill The Ghost!

Sam travelled into the woods and continued to search for Jeremy and called out, "Dad! Where are you dad?"

She then gasped as she had finally found him lying on the ground, she picked him up and took him back to Amity Park, as they entered their home she was unaware that disguising as a snowman Kwan was watching them.

"They're back!" Kwan whispered and then ran off to get Dash.

About an hour later, Jeremy finally woke up slowly and as he opened his eyes he saw Sam sitting right in front of him.

"Sam?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Shhhh. It's all right now dad, I'm home" Sam said.

He smiled and sat up, pulling her into an embrace he said, "I thought I'd never see you again"

"I missed you so much dad" Sam said as they let each other go.

"But I don't understand. The ghost boy, how did you escape?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't escape. He let me go" Sam answered.

"That horrible ghost…" Jeremy began to say but Sam cut him off and said, "I know at first he was cruel but he's different now. He's changed somehow"

They both suddenly heard movement coming from Sam's bag, it wriggled and then tipped forwards. The mirror fell out and so did Dani, she shook off her dizziness from the horse ride and smiled.

"Hi!" Dani said.

Sam laughed, "A stowaway"

Dani hopped over and allowed Jeremy to pick her up. He then said, "Hey there little one. I didn't think I'd see you again"

"Sam why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Dani asked.

"Of course I do Dani, it's just that…" Sam began to answer but was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the front door.

She opened the front door to reveal Freakshow who was grinning like a madman as he tapped his fingers together.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"I've come to collect your father" Freakshow said.

"My father?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Don't worry young lady, we'll take good care of him" Freakshow said and then stepped aside to reveal his van that read, _Amity Park Mental Asylum_ and almost the whole town gathering around it.

"My father isn't crazy!" Sam said angrily.

"He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him didn't we?" Kwan asked the crowd.

All them shouted in agreement, Dash stood underneath the window bench just smirking as his plan was unfolding. Two men came out of the van ready to grab Jeremy.

"No! I won't let you take him!" Sam shouted.

Jeremy came out and asked, "Sam? What's going on?"

"Jeremy tell us again old man! Just what did this ghost look like?" Kwan asked.

"He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and was wearing a black and white hazmat suit" Jeremy said.

They all started laughing hysterically at him as Kwan exclaimed, "Well you don't get much crazier than that!"

"It's true! Please believe me!" Jeremy begged as he walked down the stairs.

The two men then grabbed him and started dragging him to the van.

"NO! Stop it! You can't do this!" Sam shouted but Freakshow just ignored her and headed for the van.

Dash then came up faking a sympathetic smile and said, "Oh Sam it's a shame about your dad. He seemed like a really good man"

"You know he's not crazy Dash! Maybe they'll listen to you" Sam said.

"Hmm I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if you marry me" Dash offered.

"What?!" Sam asked in shock.

"Just one little word Sam. That's all it will take to make this mess go away" Dash said.

"Never!" Sam angrily shouted.

"Have it your way" Dash snapped.

"SAM! LET GO OF ME!" Jeremy shouted.

Sam ran into the house and grabbed the mirror, she then ran back outside and faced the crowd from the top of the stairs.

"My dad is not crazy and I can prove it!" Sam shouted showing them the mirror. "Show me the ghost!"

The crowd and Dash gasped as the mirror glowed and revealed the image of Danny on the glass.

"Is he dangerous?" A woman from the crowd asked.

"No! He'd never hurt anyone!" Sam said as she walked down the stairs. Dash looked at Sam and began to think that she might have feelings for the ghost boy.

"I know he looks dangerous and scary, but he's really kind and gentle. Danny's my friend" Sam said as she looked at him in the mirror.

Dash turned her around and said, "If I didn't know any better Sam, I'd say you had feelings for this monster"

"He's no monster Dash! You are!" Sam snapped.

Dash gritted his teeth and then grabbed the mirror and said, "She's as crazy as he father! The beast will make off your children!"

The crowd gasped in fear and the mother's held onto their children tightly as he continued, "He'll come after them in the night!"

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sam tried but they wouldn't listen to her.

"We're not safe with him around! I say we kill the ghost!" Dash shouted.

The crowd shouted in agreement, Dani watched from the window and gasped at what she just heard them shout.

 **ALL**

 _We're not safe until he's dead_

 _He'll come stalking in the night_

 _Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite_

 _He'll wreak havoc on our town if we let him wander free_

 **DASH**

 _So it's time to take some actions boys_

 _It's time to follow me!_

The men gathered round and listened carefully to Dash's words as he lit one of the hay bales and started a bon fire.

 _Through the mist_

 _Through the woods_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

 _Say a prayer_

 _Then we're there_

 _At the drawbridge of a castle_

 _And there's something truly terrible inside_

He showed them the mirror image again of Danny. Sam continued to try and convince the crowd that he was lying, but they were just taking Dash's word over hers.

 _It's a ghost_

 _He's got fangs_

 _Razor sharp ones_

 _Hands with killer claws for the feast._

 _Hear him wail_

 _See him roam_

 _But we're not coming home until he's dead_

 _Good and dead!_

 _Kill the ghost!_

"You big blonde jerk! I won't let you do this!" Sam shouted as she tried to grab the mirror off him.

Dash grabbed her by the arm and said, "Then if you're not with us, you're against us! Lock her and the old man into the cellar! We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

They carried Jeremy over and threw him in the cellar first and then Dash threw Sam in and locked the doors.

"LET US OUT!" Sam demanded as he banged on the doors.

"We'll rid the town of this ghost! Who's with me?" Dash shouted.

All them men cheered in agreement and then began to get ready, Kwan handed Dash all his anti-ghost weapons, including his blaster that had ectoranium in it and his dagger that was coated with blood blossom poison, one of the only things that was enough to kill a ghost. Dash then hopped on his own horse and began to lead the way to the castle using the mirror as his map.

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _Light your torch_

 _Mount your horse_

 _Screw your courage to the sticking place_

 _We're counting on Gaston to lead the way_

 _Through a mist_

 _Through a wood_

 _Where within a haunted castle_

 _Something's lurking that you don't see every day_

The woman waved goodbye to their husbands and wished all the men good luck as they travel to the castle to rid them of the ghost. They had reached the mountains, their determination and anger strong.

 _It's a ghost_

 _One as dangerous as a lion_

 _We won't rest_

 _'Til he's good and deceased_

 _Sally forth_

 _Tally ho_

 _Grab your sword_

 _Grab your bow_

 _Praise the Lord and here we go!_

"WE'LL LAY SIEGE TO THE CASTLE AND BRING BACK THE GHOST'S HEAD!" Dash shouted.

Sam was trying to open the window to get out, but it was no use.

"I have to warn Danny! This is all my fault! Dad what are we gonna do?" Sam asked on the brink of tears.

Jeremy held her close and said, "Don't worry Sam! We'll think of something"

Dani watched them from the window and wished there was something she could do, she turned around and then smiled as she found a way. Jeremy's wood chopper! She can use that to get them out of there. The men had reached halfway to the castle, they chopped down a tree, cut off the branches and carried it to use as something to break down the door.

 _We don't like_

 _What we don't understand_

 _In fact it scares us_

 _And this monster is mysterious at least_

 _Bring your guns_

 _Bring your knives_

 _Save your children and your wives_

 _We'll save our town and our lives_

 _We'll kill the ghost!_

A storm had begun as lightning struck the sky and it began to poor. Maddie, Jack and Clockwork were in the library discussing about Sam.

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all" Jack said.

Cujo heard something at the window and ran over there, he then began to bark frantically and whimpering.

"Could it be? Is it she?" Maddie asked.

They all ran over and gasped at the sight of Dash holding the mirror and leading all the men towards the doors, weapons in hands and ready to fight.

"We're being invaded!" Jack shouted.

"This is bad!" Clockwork exclaimed.

"How'd he get the mirror?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie warn Danny! Jack you and I will gather everyone else and barricade the door! We must not let them into the castle at all costs!" Clockwork shouted and then they all ran to do their jobs.

"Take whatever booty you can find! But remember the ghost boy is mine!" Dash shouted and the men cheered.

All the ghosts and enchanted staff ran or flew down the stairs and headed straight for the doors, they began to barricade themselves against it.

 **GHOSTS AND ENCHANTED STAFF**

 _Hearts ablaze_

 _Banners high_

 _We go marching into battle_

 _Unafraid although the danger just increased_

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _Raise the flag_

 _Sing the song_

 _Here we come, we're fifty strong_

 _And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong_

 _Let's kill the ghost!_

They began their assault and bashed the tree against the door trying to get in.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Battle At The Castle

Maddie ran into the room and shouted, "Danny! We have trouble!"

"Please leave me in peace" Danny asked.

"But Danny! The castle is under attack! There are all these men outside trying to break in! What should we do?" Maddie asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come" Danny said.

Maddie ran back downstairs to see that they were banging harder on the door, they knew the barricade wasn't going to last much longer.

"Dad! What can we do? We won't last much longer" Jazz said.

Jack thought for a second and then exclaimed, "I know!"

The continued to ram against the door, until finally it opened. They looked around to see it was quiet and that there was furniture on the side of the open hallway. Dash signalled the others to start following him in quietly, Kwan saw Jack lit up and picked him up to give him some light.

"NOW!" Jack screamed.

All of a sudden all the furniture and ghosts came out and started to attack, Johnny 13 began punching the baker, two chest draws attacked a man's face with their draws, Kitty started attacking them with her purse and ectoblasts and mops began to attack some of them in the faces. As the attack continued, Dash snuck away and started heading upstairs to find Danny.

Back in Amity Park, Dani had just finished getting the machine warmed up and ready to go. She jumped on the front seat and pulled the breaks off.

"Here we go!" Dani shouted as the machine started heading towards the cellar, she honked the horn to let Sam and Jeremy know what was coming.

"What the devil?" Jeremy asked as he peaked through the hole.

As soon as he saw the axe coming, he grabbed Sam and pulled her away shouting, "Sam look out!"

The machine chopped its way through the doors and then crashed to the ground, as the smoke cleared Jeremy and Sam smiled to see Dani hanging off a spring coil.

"You guys have got to try this thing!" Dani exclaimed laughing with excitement.

The battle at the castle continued, windows were broken and the screams of the men getting hurt could be heard inside. The beer mugs and Bertrand began throwing tomatoes at Mr Lancer, he wiped the juice off his face and then raised his axe to destroy them.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU SCURVY SCUM! NOW!" Maddie shouted.

She and all the other tea cups suddenly poured hot tea straight onto the out of shape man, who screamed in pain. Dash continued to open doors to bedrooms, looking for Danny. Desiree dived and slammed two men into the ground, she formed her hand into a lasso and then grabbed Lance Thunder with it, and she then threw him into the wall. Mr Lancer then came charging after her, but she smirked as she cast her spell and put him in a pink flowery dress and an orange wig for hair, he looked down at himself and screamed in fright.

Kwan had Jack cornered with a torch, Jack shivered in fright as his wax melted against the heat, Clockwork noticed this and grabbed Kwan, he then threw him against a wall and froze him in time.

"TIME OUT!" He shouted as he did.

He then smirked and said, "Time in!"

Kwan was constantly being smashed against the wall by Clockwork's time powers.

"I could do this all night, but I have a schedule to keep" Clockwork said and then released Kwan from his time spell and allowed him to fall to the ground.

Sam and Jeremey were halfway to the castle as they rode at top speed on Knight. Jazz was having her feathers plucked by a man, Jack growled and ran up behind him. He flared up his flame and burned him right on the bottom, causing him to drop Jazz as he screamed in pain. Jack caught her and she smiled at her dad.

All of them suddenly began to run out of the castle as Lunch Lady transformed into a giant meat monster and Cujo transformed into a giant vicious dog.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY MEAT DINNER!" Lunch Lady screamed.

As they all left, everyone cheered for their victory. However they were all unaware that Dash was still inside the castle. Danny continued to look down at the window, Dash opened the door and grinned as he found him. He burst the door open and aimed his gun right at him, he then fired a blast which hit him dead on in the back. He screamed at the pain of the ectoranium, Dash then kicked him out the window and laughed at his pain, he then jumped onto the balcony and pushed him over the edge, causing him to land on a ledge of the roof. He was feeling weak from the ectoranium.

Dash stood in front of him and shouted, "GET UP!"

"What's the matter ghost?! Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" Dash teased.

Danny just looked and remained silent. Dash prepared his gun again and aimed it right for his heart at his back.

"NO!" A voice screamed.

Danny looked down and saw Sam on the bridge along with Jeremy.

"Sam!" Danny whispered.

"NO DASH STOP!" Sam screamed again.

With newfound strength, Danny grabbed Dash's hands and stood up with his eyes glowing bright green with anger.

"Go Sam!" Jeremy shouted.

Sam hopped off Knight and ran inside. Dash and Danny pushed against each other, Dash fired another shot but Danny deflected it with a shield and then blasted a blast at his feet, Dash accidently fell off the roof and landed on another part, Danny then flew after him and grabbed him, he then shoved him into the ground. Dash kicked him off into a dark part of the roof, he picked up his gun and then fired a blast, but instead of hitting Danny, he destroyed the head of a gargoyle instead. He looked around and saw Danny wasn't there.

"Come on out and fight!" Dash screamed as he walked down past the gargoyles. "We're you in love with her ghost?! Did you honestly think she'd want you?! When she had someone like me?!"

Unware that Danny was at the moment invisible, Danny dropped his invisibility and snuck behind him. Dash heard footsteps behind him and turned around and fired a blast, Danny deflected it again but then was suddenly shot in the shoulder, and he cringed and held it in pain as Dash backed him towards the edge of the roof.

"IT'S OVER GHOST FREAK! SAM IS MINE!" Dash screamed as the rain continued to pour and more lightning struck the sky.

Danny anger flared and he unleashed a ghostly wail, knocking him back and causing him to drop his gun. He then grabbed Dash by the throat and held him over the edge, Dash became scared.

"Let me go! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Dash screamed in his grip.

Danny's anger suddenly dropped and he gasped at what he was about to do, he frowned and pulled Dash back onto the ledge.

"Get out!" Danny snapped and then dropped him to the ground.

"DANNY!" Sam called as she stood on his balcony.

Danny looked up and smiled as he shouted, "Sam!"

Sam held out her hand, since he was a little weak from being shot with ectoranium he started climbing the tiles up to the balcony.

"Sam" Danny whispered and grabbed onto her hand.

She pulled him up, he gently caressed her face as he said, "You came back"

Sam smiled and held onto his hand as he rubbed it gently, he suddenly screamed in pain and almost fell back. Sam looked to see Dash behind him, stabbing his side with his blood blossom poison coated dagger.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE FREAK!" Dash shouted.

Dash suddenly lost his grip and began to fall backwards, before Danny could fall Sam grabbed onto him and held him tight. Dash fell and the last thing they heard was him screaming as he fell to his death.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Spell Is Broken

Sam helped Danny back onto the balcony, she could see where the wound was bleeding freely. Maddie, Jack, Clockwork and Jazz came running out into the balcony and gasped at the sight. Sam laid Danny down gently, his eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged. She touched his face gently and he opened his eyes barely.

"You…you came back" Danny said weakly.

"Of course I came back. Oh my…This is all my fault! If only I had gotten here sooner" Sam said on the verge of tears as she hugged him.

"Maybe…it's better…it's better this way" Danny said and then coughed a little.

"Don't talk like that! We're together now! Everything's going to be fine, you'll see" Sam said.

Danny reached his hand and gently rubbed her tears as she began to cry and said, "At least…I got to see you…one last time…I love you"

More tears fell as she held his hand close, she suddenly felt it drop and with one last breath Danny died. She covered her mouth and cried harder into his chest.

"Please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me Danny! I love you! I love you too!" Sam cried.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Clockwork watched as the last petal of the rose fell. Maddie began to cry and Jack and Jazz started to comfort her. But just when all hopes were lost, magical lights started falling, Sam looked up as they started coming down faster and then suddenly Danny's body started rising in the air. She and the other's watched in awe as a white glow surrounded him and then suddenly the gloves disappeared to reveal a normal human hand and the top part of the hazmat suit changed into a ripped white and red t-shirt, the boots then disappeared reveal bare feet with ripped up blue jeans at the end and then his white hair changed to black. He was lowered gently to the ground and Sam jumped when he suddenly started moving.

He stood up and looked all over himself, he then turned around to reveal he had blue eyes instead of green. Sam looked at him with amazement and confusion at the same time.

"Sam! It's me Danny" Danny said as the rain stopped.

Sam looked at him closely at him and just pictured him with white hair and green eyes, she then smiled and exclaimed, "It is you!"

He caressed her cheek and they both smiled lovingly at each other, they both then closed their eyes and leaned closer and closer until their lips came together and they shared a passionate true loves kiss. Fireworks suddenly exploded into the sky, the sun shined down upon them as the magic spread and the entire castle was transformed back to the way it was before. Jack spun as he was transformed back to human, he was in his orange jumpsuit and had black hair and was a little overweight, Maddie was then transformed she was in a blue jumpsuit and had short brown chestnut hair, Jazz then transformed and had a black shirt and blue pants, she had log orange hair.

"Dad! Mum! Jazz! Look at us!" Danny said with happiness and joy as they all shared a family hug.

"Mum!" Dani called as she hoped in on Cujo.

She was suddenly transformed back into a twelve year old girl that looked kind of like Danny, wearing a blue hoodie, red beanie and blue shorts. Maddie picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It is a miracle!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny picked up Sam and spun her around as they both laughed. A week later, they were both dancing in the ballroom with everyone watching them as they celebrated their wedding. They both stopped and kissed again, they then continued to dance. Danny had invited all the ghosts that had lived at the castle all those years to stay, which they happily accepted. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani and Jeremy watched in happiness as their children danced.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after mum?" Dani asked.

"Of course my dear. Of course" Maddie answered.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Dani asked.

They all laughed at that. The spell was broken, Danny had finally learned to love and they all lived happily ever after.

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the ghost_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the ghost_

 **THE END**

 **Please Review**


	17. Evermore (Deleted Scene)

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **I have recently seen Beauty and The Beast 2017 and thought it was an amazing, spectacular film. So in honour of the new film, I have decided to give you a deleted scene that I was inspired to write from the film. This song is called Evermore and it is from the musical and was a song they used in the film which takes place just after Belle leaves the castle to go and help her father.**

 **ENJOY!**

"This mirror is enchanted. It will show you anything, anything you wish to see. All you have to do is ask" Danny said as he handed her the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father Jeremy Manson please" Sam asked the mirror.

There was a bright flash of light and when she looked in the mirror, she saw Jeremy walking against the wind and then falling to the ground coughing hard and then shivering from the bitter cold.

"Dad! Oh no! He's sick!" Sam exclaimed. Danny's eyes widened at that as she said, "He may be dying and he's all alone!"

Danny turned and looked down at the rose, he then looked up and knew what he had to do and what he was going to be sacrificing.

"Then you…you must go to him" Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. Your father needs you right now" Danny said.

"I'm free?" Sam asked. Danny nodded and answered, "Yes"

"Thank you Danny. Hang on dad, I'm on my way" Sam said.

She was about to give the mirror back to Danny when he stopped her and caressed her cheek gently as he said, "Take the mirror with you. So you will always have a way to look back and remember me"

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me" Sam said.

She then kissed him on the cheek and they both hugged each other, he let her go and allowed her to go to her room to get ready to leave. Clockwork entered the room and asked, "So how'd it go?"

"I let her go" Danny answered not looking at him.

"You what? How could you do that?" Clockwork asked completely shocked.

"I had to" Danny answered. Clockwork then asked, "Why though?"

"Because I love her" Danny answered.

Clockwork then left Danny alone. He looked down sadly but for some reason he hoped that maybe Sam will return back to him.

 **DANNY**

 _I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late_

He looked down at the rose and saw the very little petals it had left. In his heart he kept feeling the pain of watching someone he truly loved leave him. He looked back at all the times he spent with Sam and thought about how much she taught him and how much she changed him.

 _I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear_

He then flew out the window and landed on top of one of the tower's roofs and just looked up at the stars as he kept thinking about Sam.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore_

He then took to the sky and kept thinking about how Sam saw the beauty behind him. How she never saw him as a monster or a freak which is what the enchantress who cursed him in the first place was trying to teach him all along.

 _I range against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight_

He landed back in his room and just stood on the balcony and watched below as Sam got on her horse Knight wearing her snow jacket and began to take off.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do_

He continued to watch her leave and now down his face glowing tears of sadness fell down.

 _Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore_

As he watched Sam ride away out the front gate and into the woods, more tears fell and then unleashed a ghostly wail.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
